


Be Nice

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [25]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleazy and Seedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: While Pale's on the phone, you decide to have a little fun ;)





	Be Nice

“Pale?” You called into his apartment as you shut the door behind you.

“In here baby.” Pale called back, before his voice continued, “No _you _listen to _me _you piece of shit.”

Ah, so he was on a business call. You wondered if it was about the restaurant, or his composing.

“I ain’t asking for much all we need is for you to reschedule the fucking gala. The concerto is in four fucking days! How am I supposed to – if you interrupt me again I’m gonna bash your fuckin’ face in so help me God, Richie. Reschedule the fucking gala for Saturday. That’s all I’m fuckin’ asking of you.”

The composing then.

You smiled as you slipped your shoes off, began stripping right in front of him. Pale liked you naked, and you felt comfortable being naked around him, so it was routine for you to shed all your clothes whenever he was around.

You walked into the living room, found his little mirror with the coke he couldn’t get enough of. You figured you’d give him a helping hand, rolled up a hundred dollar bill – because of course Pale couldn’t just use a single, you thought with a bit of amusement – and cut a line nice and neat for him.

Pale was pacing the apartment, the cord of the landline being pulled nearly taut from all his circling around the kitchen island. He stopped pacing once he saw you, what you were doing, how you had your tits out.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he crooked a finger towards you, gesturing for you to go to him, and you did immediately, carrying the little mirror with enough care that nothing accidentally spilled. He tucked the phone between his cheek and shoulder and snorted the line up with a pinch of his handsome nose. You put the mirror down, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed and sucked at his neck as the free hand that wasn’t holding the phone snaked down to squeeze at your ass.

“I really don’t give a shit pal I know that you know that we scheduled the theater for rehearsal every fucking day this week leading up to the concerto,” He was now talking the speed of light, pulse jumping in his throat, “I don’t know who the fuck told you you could host the gala tomorrow night – who the fuck hosts a gala on a Tuesday anyway – but you can’t, and that’s fuckin’ that. No I will not hold you sonofabitch!”

He squeezed at your ass hard, kneaded at the meat of your ass for a minute before letting it go with a little slap. You gasped against his throat and let a hand of your own slide to the front of his very nicely pressed trousers, your fingers working swiftly at the button closure and unzipping the fly.

Pale was still very much on the phone, and he snatched your hand up quickly with a, “Be nice.”

You huffed a little laugh, and kneeled on the floor of the kitchen, absolutely no intention of being nice. Pale was such a smart dresser, you thought, as you untucked his silk shirt from those trousers, exposed his abs. A smart dresser and fit. You kissed at his lower stomach, ran your tongue across the planes of hard muscle there. You loved the way his stomach fluttered, just from the feeling of you being so near, of you teasing him like that.

He was hard, it was painfully obvious with the way that thick line bulged out from inside his trousers, and you thought you’d be good and help him get a little relief. Pale almost dropped the phone when you fished his cock out, licked up the shaft. His other hand fisted your hair and pulled you off of him, a big angry glower cast in your direction.

“What’d I fuckin’ say, huh?” He hissed, covering the receiver with his shoulder. You pouted, looked up at him with big doe eyes and he sucked his teeth, “Oh are you bored? I’m not givin’ you any fuckin’ attention? You need me that bad?”

“Uh-huh.” You grinned, the fist in your hair tightening, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too but you don’t see me bein’ a brat, do ya?” He countered.

You pouted again, started to move away.

“I can go – ”

“Get the fuck back over here,” He frowned, not wanting you to actually leave, not wanting you far away from him at all, “’_I can go_’ yeah no fuckin’ way you’re goin’ anywhere…Yeah I’m still on the god damned line.” He spoke into the phone.

The hand in your hair slid around to the front of your face, and he grabbed your jaw, held you in place. You took the opportunity to make out with his hand, suck on his thumb.

“Mmm,” You moaned, loud enough to make Pale’s cock – which was still out and hanging heavy right in front of your face – twitch.

Pale looked at you for a minute before letting out a deep annoyed sigh.

“Richie? Hey Richie, fuck you.” He hung up on the guy, slammed the phone down onto the wall unit.

He wasted no time in hauling you up to your feet.

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that?” He asked, making you grin. “A terror, you’re a right fuckin’ terror. Into the bedroom, now.”

“But – ” You wanted to get fucked right there, he’d done it plenty of times before.

“Now, (Y/N).” He cut you off, his tone brooking no argument.

Once in the bedroom, he was pounding into you like there was no tomorrow.

“I shouldn’t even give this to you, fucking whore. I should make you beg for my cock, you’re so pretty when you beg, the way your eyes go wide like you’re afraid I’m gonna say no. When the fuck have I ever said no to you, huh?” He asked, pushing his cock all the way into you with each of his too-hard thrusts.

“Never!” You gasped out, back arching for him as you took him on your hands and knees.

“Yeah that’s right, never. Because I’m a real nice fuckin’ guy, who wants to keep his girl happy _even when he’s busy._” He punctuated that last bit with a sharp shove to the spot between your shoulder blades, pushing you down so your tits rubbed against his sheets as he held a firm grip on your hips so your ass was in the air. 

“You love fucking me.” You spread your legs just a little wider, just enough so he has better purchase to slide his big cock between your folds, “It’s your favorite thing.”

Pale grunted and you moaned as he slapped your ass, watched the flesh ripple before his eyes.

“I’ll have you know my favorite fuckin’ thing is eating this pussy out, but you’ve been bad. My bad girl.” He shook his head, not really angry, but just frustrated enough that he was going to make you feel it. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” You already knew the answer, but you liked to hear him say it.

“I’m gonna make you come so many fucking times you’re gonna go blind from it.” He said through grit teeth as his sweat dripped down his nose and onto the back of your neck, “I’m gonna tie you up and fuck you for hours and you’re gonna be sobbing into my satin fucking pillows by the time I’m done with you, gonna be leaking my fucking come for days.”

“Please?” You whined, the thought of that so delicious.

He growled, yanked you off his cock just enough so that he could flip you over, your pretty face red and blotchy from where you’d sort of been suffocating into the pillow.

He slid back into you so easily, leaned down to bite at your nipples as your slick wet his thighs. Your legs wound around him, pressed him deeper and deeper into you, toes curled as you threw your head back and moaned.

“What a perfect whore you are, so perfect for me, you take my cock so well. I ought to keep it shoved in you forever, how about that? This cunt of yours’ll keep it nice and hard and hot. You can fuck yourself on it when I’m on the god damned phone working.” Pale spit into your mouth and you just laughed around it, that laugh turning to a whine as he just barely grazed your gspot. “Needy slut, I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

“Pale! Oh, pl – please.” Your hand snaked its way down your body but he caught the motion and smacked it away.

“No you don’t get to fucking touch.” He snarled, the bed creaking just a little from the force of his hips, “You’re gonna come on my cock, again and again before I even think about playing with your pretty little clit.”

“Please? I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good.” You begged, feeling your orgasm start to build in the pit of your stomach, feel it start to spread to your lower back.

“No you won’t you whore, no you won’t.” Pale bit your jaw, bit down hard and then soothed it with his tongue, “But that’s okay, because I like you when you’re bad. Say my name you slut, go on.”

“Pale! You’re so fucking good, your cock is the best, I’m all – oh fuck! – I’m all yours, this cunt’s all yours.” You babbled, until finally finally, his dick worked its magic and you were coming, clamping down around him and shouting out his name again and again and again.

Pale didn’t give you any reprieve, just kept fucking you through it, thrust that thick cock of his in and out of you, chasing his own pleasure. He always liked to come at least once before he dragged himself out like this, before he “punished” you with mind-blowing sex, and you let yourself just go limp like putty in his hands, as he manhandled your limbs however he wanted, plowed into you.

He came in you with a long sigh of relief, winced just a little as he milked it for all he could, still pumping his cock inside of you as his come flooded your cunt. He tipped your hips up in that way he sometimes did, wanting to make sure not a single drop was wasted.

“Just you fucking wait until I’m ready to take you again sweetheart.” He panted against your forehead, and you stretched out underneath him smiling like the luckiest girl in the world – because you were.


End file.
